Showers of Happiness (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by Mari217
Summary: Come join Catherine at her bridal shower! Part 2 of the REAL World Wedding Marathon.
_Sammy & Ilna it's heeeeeeere! The REAL WEDDING MARATHON! _

_Our_ 2nd Annual McRoll in the REAL World anniversary marathon _and it's just as exciting and fabulous and fun in the REAL World as it was the day we sat up and launched at midnight. I love every minute and I love the fact that it's brought two such incredible friends into my life. Happy anniversary, ladies! A lemonade toast to many, many more!_

 _REALMcRollers THANK YOU for the outpouring of love and support and trust you place in the REAL World. Your incredible feedback and reviews make every day special and we send you Nonna hugs and Cammie kisses! As always, we promise they will ALWAYS be safe with us!_

* * *

 **Showers of Happiness**

The round tables in Carrie and John's yard were set with lavender cloths and vases of wildflowers, each of which contained different butterfly accessories on a thin stick, carefully arranged by Grace. Catherine was smiling broadly as she entered to a round of cheers and a couple of 'ooh rahs!'

"This looks _amazing_." She hugged Carrie. "Thanks again for hosting it here." She waved to the group of friends and family. "Thank you all for coming."

"Since we couldn't yell _surprise_ , ooh rah seemed appropriate." Lorraine, Catherine's former bunkmate on the Enterprise approached and gave her a heartfelt hug. "Congratulations again. Good to see you, girl."

"You, too. I'm so glad you could make it." Catherine smiled warmly. "Did you meet my mom and grandma?"

"You mean the fabulous Grandma Ang I heard about for years and that virtual carbon copy of you? I did. Frankly, I'm a little jealous already if you're gonna age like your mom." She waved a hand. "And that Nonna is a pistol. She totally adores you, she - hey." She stopped as a thought struck her. "I thought McGarrett didn't have any grandparents."

Catherine shook her head. "He doesn't, that's his best friend and partner's grandmother. Nonna adopted us both."

The women chatted a few more seconds until Nonna appeared at Catherine's side with Grace. "Bella! Look at you, gorgeous as usual. Give me a hug and I'll get out of the way and let everyone greet you."

"You," Catherine kissed and hugged her, "are never, _ever_ in the way. Right, Grace?"

"Right, Auntie Cath." Grace hugged her great grandmother.

"You're both treasures. Now, walk me to my seat, bambina, so you can go back to your duties as maid of honor." She winked, and Grace beamed.

Turning to her right, Catherine saw her mother and grandmother wearing huge smiles, and the hug she shared with Elizabeth lasted a few heartbeats longer than usual.

"You look gorgeous, and more importantly, you look so happy." Elizabeth tucked a stray lock of hair behind her daughter's ear and sniffed. They shared a laugh when she said, "I brought waterproof makeup for the wedding." She placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. "Seeing you this happy, surrounded by friends and family. I couldn't be more excited for you."

"Thanks, Mom. For everything. I love you." Catherine squeezed her mother's hands before turning to her beloved grandmother.

"Look at my girl. So beautiful." Grandma Ang kissed Catherine and returned her heartfelt hug.

"So are you, Gram. I love that dress." Catherine smiled at her mother, knowing they hadn't decided on the final outfit until the morning they'd packed.

"And my rehearsal dinner dress is all ready to go." Ang grinned and turned to Danny's sisters who were standing close by. "Catherine and I shopped for it together yesterday."

"We had the best time, too." Catherine held her grandmother's hand as they walked the few feet to their table, and she lowered herself into the chair next to Nonna. "Even the other customers liked it." She winked at her mom.

When they'd been shopping, Ang was undecided between a dark blue dress and a patterned grey and navy one. True to form, she stopped another patron and said, "How does this look? Be honest. It's for my granddaughter's rehearsal dinner." She smiled, and Catherine couldn't help but beam. Gram never changed. By the time they left Ala Moana Mall, Ang had her dress and had made another new friend who knew Catherine and Steve's wedding date, venue and naval histories.

* * *

As the guests began to lunch on the array of finger foods and delicious appetizers, Carrie stood and got everyone's attention with a welcome. "I promised no stupid games," she said with a grin as a smattering of applause rose up. "So we came up with an activity we think the bride will approve of. When you sat down, we asked you to write down an experience you shared with Catherine on the cards at the tables. We put them into this bowl." She held up a glass fishbowl.

Grace was grinning ear to ear as Carrie stepped back, and she addressed the women gathered at small round tables in the backyard. **"** It's called _Spot the Lies_. You know, 'cause Auntie Cath was an intelligence officer and now she's on the task force." She glanced at Catherine who was smiling brightly. "Everybody has to try to decide what's true or false."

Mary moved up and continued, "We're going to ask you all to introduce yourselves and read an experience someone here has shared with Catherine - some of which aren't true because we've made them up."

Kono finished up the explanation. "The first person who correctly picks out each lie gets a point. Top three get a prize." She held up little gift bags. "I'm betting the truths are gonna be more interesting than the lies," She said as Catherine covered her face and chuckled.

As the women read different experiences, Catherine was varyingly made to laugh hysterically, shed a tear and share a hug or two.

" _Carried an unconscious guy outside with a bellhop."_

" _Dyed my purple hair back to its normal color."_

" _Met me while wearing no pants."_

" _Kept giving Steve rematches at a pool hall in the O-Club and kept us all out till reveille."_

At the end of the game, Grace asked Kaitlyn and Casey to help her give out the prizes. The third place went to a former shipmate of Catherine's, the second to one of her cousins, and for first place they excitedly announced, "Grandma Ang!" as the ladies clapped and cheered.

Grace ran to present her prize, and Catherine moved to hug and kiss her grandmother as Ang took out a beautiful silver frame.

"I know just what's going in here," she announced. "Grace, take a picture of me with my beautiful granddaughter, please."

"Look at you, the big winner as usual." Catherine wrapped her in another hug, and they smiled as Grace held up her phone.

"Nothing to do with luck this time." She placed a hand over Catherine's. "I know my girl."

A chorus of 'awwwww' echoed around the table. Elizabeth, who along with the bridal party had refrained from playing due to 'unfair advantage' after helping with the questions, was seated next to her mother with Joan on her lap. She beamed at seeing Catherine and Grandma share yet another special moment.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Grace and Kono approached Catherine as she chatted with Samantha Grover. "Can we steal you away?"

"It's present time?" Samantha grinned. "I'm going to grab a seat in front."

"No, Samantha, come help us," Kono said, and the teenager's smile grew.

"Really?"

"Of course, go sit by Mary and Jenna."

"I'm gonna get Kaitlyn and Casey," Grace added as she dashed off to do just that.

Catherine was brought to the front of the party area and Kono announced it was present time.

"Please note, no giant wicker throne of embarrassment," Carrie smirked, and before the bride could comment, added, "You're welcome," to a ripple of laughter.

With the guests seated in a semi circle of sorts, Catherine took a seat front and center, surrounded by the bridal party, Samantha, Casey and a very excited Kaitlyn.

"Before we start," Carrie announced, "can we give a round of applause to our favorite baker, Kaitlyn for the amazing cupcakes? They were delicious, and I know Casey was a big help, too." She pulled both sisters in for a hug as Jenna looked on from her seat nearby with a proud smile.

The girls hugged Carrie and although Kaitlyn looked at the grass shyly, her own smile was huge.

"Thank you everyone …" Catherine began, and as the women began to pass her gift bags and boxes to open, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of excitement at all the love focused on her and Steve as she unwrapped present after present.

When she opened her present from Nonna, Catherine grinned. Inside the bag was a cream colored robe and nightie and a Victoria's Secret gift card for $100. "This is becoming a tradition. Thank you, Nonna," she said as she pulled a satin pouch from the box.

"Speaking of tradition," Danny's sister Angela called. "La buste!"

When Catherine tilted her head in question, Nonna explained, "You don't have to carry it, bella, but every bride in our family gets one, and we don't want to break tradition in la famiglia."

"What's it used for?" Carrie asked, curious. "Is it a purse?"

"It is, kind of," Grace answered. She'd seen them at a Williams family wedding or two.

Nonna smiled. "As guests arrive at an Italian wedding reception, they slip an envelope filled with cash into the little white pouch the bride carries around on her wrist. The _buste_ is made of satin and sometimes has a few rhinestones. Traditionally, at some point before the end of the night, every male guest is expected to dance with the bride and contribute their share for luck. That part has changed over the years, but most Italians still give money as a wedding gift. I've also sewed in a little blue miraculous medal, also a family tradition, and it can be your something blue." She looked at her great granddaughter. "Which my bambina assured me you didn't already have."

Catherine nodded, always happy to be included in Nonna's family traditions. "I will absolutely use this at the wedding."

Nonna smiled in delight. "Even if Danny, his father and Sal are the only ones to contribute, if you'd carry it for one dance with Eddie and my grandsons, I'd be honored."

"I'm honored to have it," Catherine said sincerely, knowing their inclusion in family traditions made not only Nonna, but Steve very happy. "Thank you, Nonna." She rose from her chair to give her a hug.

She continued through the pile of gifts, which included: a spa bath collection, lavender silk robe and simple matching nightie with spaghetti straps from Grace; a gift certificate for a day at her favorite salon from Carrie and fourteen days worth of lingerie, complete with a purple cammo bra and bikini; a gorgeous set of monogrammed lingerie travel bags and a cute and flirty sleep set from Kono; and a collection of silk teddies in several colors and styles from Mary. A box saying "Love and kisses, Cammie" was passed along via the bridal party assembly line.

Laughter echoed across the yard as Catherine held up a camouflage night shirt with a large photo of Cammie under the caption _Smartest Dog on Oahu_. Knowing who was responsible, Catherine waved to Esther and announced, "This is perfect! Steve may want it printed on a T-shirt," to the crowd's delight.

Finally, Mary handed her a large box. "This one is from the bridal party. We know it's not lingerie, but …"

Catherine extracted a beautiful album and held it up. "Mary makes these herself," she added, and the guests ohhhed and ahhhed.

As she opened the first page, Mary explained, "We asked your guests to share their first memory of you when they RSVPed. Some people even sent pictures." Mary smiled at the crowd's positive reaction to her hard work. "I made the album at home and as soon as I got here, everybody helped sort the notes and photos and we organized them into the book."

Catherine skimmed a few pages and wiped a tear at reading Elizabeth's contribution which included a photo of her as a new mom holding a minutes-old Catherine who already shared her mother's looks.

' _My first memory of you is feeling you move, Sweetheart. The second was hearing your heartbeat. I thought I couldn't love you any more than when I actually met you, but I was wrong. I love you more every day. And I'm so very proud you're my daughter. All my love, Mom'_

"This is incredible. Thank you all." She hugged the bridal party and whispered, "I can't wait to go through the whole book," before she stood and walked over to wrap her mother in a hug to another chorus of 'awwww' from the guests.

Her present from Grandma Ang, an exquisite pair of antique diamond drop earrings that she'd worn on her own wedding day, had Catherine wiping her eyes and the ladies getting teary once again. That, followed by Elizabeth's gift of a beautiful cameo that was given to her by Catherine's namesake - Joseph's mother, Kathleen - left very few dry eyes.

Catherine thanked everyone as one of her former shipmates called out, "Thank _you_ for not making us sit through a wishing well!" to uproarious laughter from all at not having to watch the bride display countless household items from spatulas to detergent.

As the shower started to wind down, the guests began to mingle, some having another bite of dessert, some catching up with family and friends they hadn't seen in a while.

Catherine stood adjacent to the gift table with Carrie and Mary.

"That's a LOT of purple, ya got there, roomie," Carrie said.

Mary grinned. "From what I understand, my brother will be happy."

Carrie snorted. "Your brother would be happy with anything that's not long and flannel. Although I'm sure he'd say Catherine could make flannel sexy."

"And there's a story behind that camouflage bra and bikinis." Mary pointed to the digi-blue patterned gift bag.

"There's a story behind Catherine in cammo anything -"

They were interrupted by Kaitlyn and Casey. "Excuse me, Aunt Mary?"

Carrie smiled and said, "I'm gonna go restock the dessert table. You did an amazing job, kiddo."

"Thank you. Casey and Mom helped a lot." Kaitlyn smiled at her sister.

"Great teamwork is important." She winked at Casey, and Mary nodded her agreement as Carrie walked away to refill the cupcake trees.

"These cupcakes may be your best yet," Mary praised. "Everyone is talking about how good they are."

The little girl beamed. "I'm happy they like them. I wanted to ask, can you take one home to Aaron for me?"

"I absolutely will. Go pick one out and we'll put it aside right now. That's so sweet of you. I know he'll be really happy."

"Yay!" She tugged on her sister's hand. "C'mon Case, before the chocolate ones are all gone."

* * *

"When's Steve's bachelor party?" an Academy friend asked as she took a bite of dessert.

"This week." Catherine placed a wiggling Joan on her feet, smiling as she ran barefoot across the lawn towards Grace, having long since abandoned her shoes.

"Where are they having it?"

"Our house. Outside on the beach, actually. Barbeque, surfing, swimming." She grinned. "I'm sure a few competitions will break out."

"Smart. Making them have it where you can keep an eye."

Catherine's brows rose at the thought. "It was Steve's idea to have it at home. He didn't even want one, I suggested it because I'm having the shower."

"You _suggested_ it?" She looked surprised. "You're not the least bit worried?"

"Worried? I trust Steve with my life, why wouldn't I trust him to have a party?" Catherine tilted her head, and Carrie chuckled as she came up behind them.

"You're more trusting than I was," the woman said as she helped herself to a cup of coffee and smiled.

"I was deployed when John had his bachelor party." Carrie shrugged. "You either trust them or you don't. Besides, Steve's focus has been a hundred percent on Catherine since we were at the Academy."

"Good for you, hon. I can't wait to hear about it at the wedding," she added with a genuine smile as she walked back to her table.

When Carrie saw Catherine's perplexed expression, she said, "There're articles on the planning sites. I read one, _Surviving His Bachelor Party_."

Catherine outright laughed. "There are not."

She held up a hand. "I swear."

"Clearly they never met us, because, why?"

"Same reason they expect an explosion of pink sashes and plastic tiaras at a bachelorette party. They think all women are the same."

Catherine wrinkled her nose. "Um, ew, please no."

"Don't worry, I got your back." Carrie smirked. "Hey, the Enterprise crew is getting ready to leave, you'd better go say goodbye."

Catherine made her way to the group of her former shipmates, and Carrie shook her head. With fondness for her friend in her eyes, she whispered, "Definitely not all the same."

* * *

When the guests had gone, and she'd thanked her bridal party again, Catherine left Carrie's for the ride home with three large bags filled with gifts packed into the truck.

" _Hey._ " Steve's voice filled the cab when her call connected. " _Did you have fun?_ "

"I really did." She couldn't stop smiling. "It was great seeing everyone and they did a beautiful job. Grace made these amazing butterfly centerpieces and Kaitlyn baked dozens of cupcakes that everyone kept telling her were totally delicious. And Joan looked so sweet. Carrie's mom brought her one of those personalized books about being a flower girl. She made Francesca, who she loves, by the way, read it about six times." Catherine was smiling at the thought of Joan reading with Danny's niece. Clara, Kathie Stagler and Elizabeth enjoyed it as much as the little girl did.

"And wait till you see the pictures of Joan and my mom. She was so adorable running around barefoot all afternoon, and then she sat in Mom's lap during the game … guess who won, by the way?"

" _Grandma Ang_." It wasn't a guess, Steve stated it as a fact. " _Sounds like you had a great afternoon. I'm glad, Cath, you deserve it._ "

"I'm a little bit gushy, I know, but it really was fun and I think people had a good time. I hope it wasn't boring like most showers." She stopped and took a breath. "Do all brides say that? Maybe I've had a few too many cupcakes." She laughed. "Hey, did you eat? Carrie sent me home with all this food and the kids sent you cupcakes."

" _I ate the rest of the pasta and shrimp from last night about an hour ago, but I'm looking forward to one of Kaitlyn's cupcakes. And_ ..." His timbre changed. " _Maybe a_ fashion show _of your gifts?_ "

Catherine could picture the sultry smile she knew accompanied the altered tone. "I'll be home in half an hour."

* * *

"Hey, hi." Steve met her at the door and took the bags from Catherine as he leaned over to kiss her hello. "This is a lot of underwear ya got here, Rollins."

"You complaining?" She couldn't hold back a smile at his eager expression.

" _Never_."

"Good." She kissed him over the bags. "Would you put them in the bedroom while I take Cammie out for a little bit?" She bent to greet the excited dog who was dancing around their legs. "We haven't seen each other all day. Would you put the food in the 'fridge for tomorrow? Your cupcakes are in the smallest bag." She kicked off her shoes and padded out to the deck in her bare feet, Cammie close behind.

When Catherine returned fifteen minutes later, Steve was devouring a second chocolate cupcake and motioned to the third. "Want the last one?"

She held up her hand. "Nope. Those are specifically for Uncle Steve." She grinned. "Besides, I had two this afternoon. I'll have to run another few miles tomorrow."

"I'll help you work it off." He stepped up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Cammie's not the only one who hasn't seen you all day." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Yum, chocolatey." She licked a bit of frosting from his chin and tiptoed up to kiss him again, smiling when Steve's phone rang and and he dropped his head to her shoulder, but answered with an upbeat, "Hey, Gracie."

Patting his chest, Catherine motioned she'd be upstairs, and he nodded as he told Grace, "I just ate two. They were delicious, Kaitlyn did a great job. I heard your centerpieces were perfect and you were amazing at your maid of honor duties …"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Catherine looked up at hearing Steve say, "Permission to come aboard?" from the bedroom doorway as she surveyed the array of little bags and boxes covering her dresser and half of his.

"Permission granted." She was wearing a silky, mint green chemise she couldn't resist trying on while emptying each bag or box and folding up the array of lingerie. "Everyone was so generous." She gestured while holding a lacy grey bra. "I have a lot of Victoria's Secret gift cards, too."

"If you need feedback, I happen to be available for a fashion show right now."

She grinned at his expression as his tongue darted over his lower lip and his eyes slid over her. "I bet you are."

"Just offering assistance. Clearly you need to try stuff on." He waved a hand at her as he shucked his shirt and tossed it in the hamper. "And anytime you wanna go to the mall with those gift cards, I'll be on standby 24/7 to preview whatever you bring home …" he teased.

"Smartass." She gave him a playful grin. "I have about a hundred new things here. That's not enough?"

" _You're_ enough." He closed the distance between them and kissed her. "The rest is..." his fingers danced along the spaghetti straps and down over her shoulders, "icing on the cupcake." He looked pleased with his turn of words, and she couldn't hold back a laugh.

"You're comparing me to _cake_?" She chuckled.

Steve all but pounced, catching her around the waist and landing them on the bed. "Did you think maybe it's because you're sweet?" he tried, and the look on his face after he kissed her lightly and nodded, "mmhmm, delicious," made her full-on laugh.

"And you're _adorable_." She pushed on his shoulders, smirking as he grimaced at the word while moving back in to kiss her. "Just let me get some of this stuff out of the way."

"Mmm, don't bother," he breathed, a grin firmly in place even as his eyes were darkening. "I got it." He kissed her and discarded his cargoes before grabbing the armful of lingerie and unceremoniously moving it to the bedside chair. "There."

"Oh _that_ was very helpful," she teased and shook her head. "Since you went to all that trouble …" She pulled him down and kissed him. First playfully, then with growing fervor, sighing his name when his caresses moved down her body. "Shame, though."

"What?" He was busy placing a path of kisses in the wake of her chemise as he pushed it up and off.

"Fashion show seems to have been preempted. And I only tried on one thing." She brushed her lips along the tendon in his neck when he moved up to kiss her. "Didn't stay … on very … long, either."

"Like I've said before, long enough. Ya know …"

"Ohh." Her breath caught sharply, and her fingers slid into his hair, a breathy whisper of his name escaping her lips when he placed feather light kisses across her breast.

"Looks like I may be giving up another drawer," he hummed against her skin.

"Huh?"

"In the dresser."

She partially opened her eyes. "Wha-what?"

Raising his head, Steve smiled at her flushed cheeks and unfocused gaze. "For all the new underwear."

"Uhh, 'kay," she breathed, far too preoccupied with enjoying the feeling of his hands and mouth as they danced across her skin to concentrate on his words.

"Am I, mmmm, distracting you, Lieutenant?" he murmured before switching his attention to her other breast as his hand traced small circles up her thigh.

"Hmmm? Ohh _God_ , _S-steve._ " She shuddered and arched her back to pull him even closer, her fingers playing across the nape of his neck.

"Or we could …" he whispered, his words sending vibrations through her body, "always get another dresser." He was totally teasing her now.

She keened softly and tightened her fingers in his hair, stilling his movements just long enough so she could process a thought.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?" His voice was muffled by her soft skin as he resumed his ministrations - nibbling ever so gently around her belly button. When she didn't reply, he raised his eyes to hers and inquired, "What?" against her tummy.

She tugged him up, hitched one leg around his hip and kissed him with such intensity Steve was panting when they broke apart to breathe. "You _really_ wanna keep talking about a dresser?"

His delight at her turning the tables was evident in the half grin and still teasing tone as Steve pressed kisses to her lips and throat. "Maybe when you regain focu-" his words dissolved into a hoarse, " _damn_ , Cath," when she gripped his hips and writhed up against him. A smile crossed her lips at his drawn out moan.

Catherine reached down to rid him of his boxers before pulling him into another ravenous kiss. She hummed, " _My_ focus is just fine, Commander," against his ear when he broke the kiss to kick the boxers towards the edge of the bed. Sliding her foot up the back of his calf while her hands skimmed down his spine to his butt, she whispered, "Right now, how about _we_ … focus on … your aim."

* * *

Two hours later when Steve woke, inhaled deeply and let out a contented sigh, she placed a kiss on his collar bone and pushed up on an elbow, one hand resting on his chest. "Good, you're awake."

He ran his hand through her hair, pushing it behind her ear. "You just wake up?"

She nodded happily, said, "I didn't tell you what Gram gave me yet," and circled her fingers lightly. "My something old."

"Your what?" His brow furrowed.

"You know, _something old, something new_ …"

"I have no idea what that means," he grinned. "But if it puts that look on your face, I'm happy she gave it to you."

Catherine's smile lit her eyes. "Wait." She patted his chest and crawled out of bed. Grabbing two boxes from her dresser, she turned back and held them up. "Look."

"I am looking." His grin grew as his gaze roamed her body.

"At the _gifts_ , Steve." She poked his abs playfully when she returned to bed and kneeled at his side. "You're supposed to have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue for luck. Gram gave me these." She carefully extracted the earrings and held them up with shining eyes. "They were my great grandmother's. Gram wore them on her wedding day."

Steve reached up to touch her cheek. "That's … really special, Cath."

"I know." Her voice squeaked on the words, and she sniffed. "And look what Mom gave me. This was my Grandma Kathleen's cameo. I'm going to wear it pinned inside my dress."

"Perfect." He placed a hand on her knee, giving it a gentle squeeze before pushing himself up to sit against the headboard. "Sounds like you had a great day."

She nodded and blinked. "Grace even got me a sixpence." She shifted closer.

"You realize that's another thing I have no idea about?"

His smile was contagious, and she nodded. "Last part of the saying: _something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue._ The last line is _and a sixpence in your shoe_. Grace called Rachel's sister in London and had her find and ship one."

Steve beamed. "That's Gracie."

"And then Nonna gave me a pouch to carry because all the women in Danny's family carry one - she sewed a little blue religious medal inside for something blue. There's this whole family tradition that goes along …" she sniffed again. "That's my 'something new.' And Mary made an _amazing_ memory book. I haven't even read it all but Mom's entry was beautiful. The bridal party asked everyone for their first memories of meeting me when they RSVP'd. Then they all helped Mary arrange them in the album." She smiled into Steve's kiss, seeing his face light at his sister's easy collaboration with not only Grace, but Carrie and Kono.

He shifted to pull her closer when her stomach growled and incited a chuckle. "Need some fuel, Lieutenant?"

"I am a little hungry. The food was delicious, but I spent more time mingling with everyone than I did eating." She kissed him lightly. "Wanna go grab something quick?"

"Do I want to go out?" He regarded her mock-seriously. "Which would involve you no longer being naked? Absolutely not." His grin inspired her own. "Gimme ten, it's still your … shower day ... that's a thing, right?" He continued when she smiled and nodded, "I'll make a kitchen run and we'll eat up here. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. Like the rest of this day."

"Excellent." He kissed her again. "Don't move." Adding another kiss as he got out of bed, he said, "I'll be right back."

True to his word, Steve returned with enough food for a light supper of bread, cheese, fruit and a bottle of wine. By the time the sun set on Catherine's 'shower day', they were lying together talking quietly of nothing and everything until they fell asleep to the sound of waves outside the open window.

* * *

Other than Steve doing a late night potty run for Cammie, it was morning before they began to stir. Catherine blinked awake and rolled toward him as he was beginning to move.

"'Morning." Her sleepy smile was reflected by his own. "Hungry?"

"Mmmhmm" his voice was rough from slumber. "But not for food." He wrapped her in an embrace, but pulled back grinning at the soft 'woof' coming from Cammie, who had her chin up on Steve's side of the mattress. "But it looks like somebody is." He made to get up, but Catherine placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got her. I need the bathroom anyway." She moved slowly out of his arms and searched through the tangled bedclothes at the bottom of the mattress for her discarded chemise. Pulling it on, she kissed him deeply. "Hold that thought, Commander," she said, then turned to Cammie, who was standing at the bedroom door, tail wagging. "Give me two minutes, pretty girl."

Half an hour later, Steve had showered and was sitting against the headboard of the remade bed when an exercised and fed Cammie bounded into the room ahead of Catherine to settle down for a 'post running after a tennis ball' morning nap.

Catherine held up a tray with a bowl of cut up fruit, muffins and juice. "Making the bed was probably a waste of time …" She grinned. "At least you didn't bother to get dressed."

He smirked. "Expediency." He gestured towards the sheets. "I didn't change the sheets, I only straightened 'em out."

"Provisions." She placed the tray on his night table. Instead of walking around to her side, she crawled over Steve from his and, straddling him, asked "Where were we, exactly?" as she pushed against his chest so he'd recline fully.

"You forget? Losing focus again, Rollins?"

"Never." She rotated her hips and grinned saucily when Steve groaned her name, his hands sliding up to her shoulders to draw her down against him.

When his breath hitched as Catherine's tongue flicked against his ear, she whispered, "Are _you_ focused, Commander?" with a smirk.

Steve inhaled sharply and when he pulled back to catch her eyes, along with the desire and humor in the darkening hazel orbs, Catherine saw what she was sure was reflected in her own - unequivocal love. So much love.

"Only on _you_ , Lieutenant," he whispered. When kissed her hungrily, her low groan reverberated against his lips. " _Always_ on you."

 _End. Thanks for Reading_

* * *

 **Don't miss tomorrow's McRoll in the REAL World REALWedding Marathon Story!**

 _If you're not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question,_ _ **drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at

 _ **community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
